Te robaré en la noche
by Jrosass
Summary: Mako y Korra viven su romance por las noches, pero la Avatar ¿Se animará a darse esa segunda oportunidad nuevamente con Mako? One-shot (Lemon Makorra) Este fic participa en la "SEMANA MAKORRA" del foro "El cometa Sozin"


**Hola mundo :3 Luego de tanto tiempo he vuelto, para dar mi pequeño aporte!**

**AVISO: este fic Participa en la "SEMANA MAKORRA" organizada por el foro "El cometa Sozin" **

**Desclaimer: The Legend of Korra pertenece a Nickelodeon **

**Contiene Lemon (están advertidos xD)**

**Te robaré en la noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

Se escuchaba el enorme suspiro del chico de los ojos dorados al observar esa fotografía que conservaba, recostándose pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla en forma desesperada, removiendo todos aquellos expedientes de su escritorio.

-Ey! Mako,¿ya te vas?-pregunto uno de los detectives mientras daba un sorbo de su té.- ¿Algún problema? –respondió fríamente. –Alguien esta de Mal humor- bromeó escuchándose las risas de los demás.

Mako no tomo mucha importancia, colocándose su casco para retirarse a su pequeño departamento en donde se acomodo luego de su rompimiento con la Avatar, todos los días era lo mismo. Pensaba que después de meses olvidaría a la morena. No fue así, hace tiempo que se veían por las noches, pero automáticamente al otro día era otra historia.

Solamente se dirigían miradas, no daba paso a reconocer que su relación iba más allá de solo decirse "Te amo" por las noches.

Korra aún se sentía insegura de volver a tener una relación amorosa con él, debía aceptar que la necesitaba a su lado, sentirla cerca, oír su voz era demasiada la espera.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, manejando a toda velocidad sintiendo el aire chocar contra su rostro mientras divisaba el templo del aire entre la oscuridad.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

Sus respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros, el choque de sus cinturas hacia vibrar a Korra, poco a poco iban perdiendo el control, él deslizaba sus manos lentamente entre sus curvas. –Te amo Korra –le susurraba haciéndola estremecer entre sus cálidos brazos.

-Mako…-Era lo único que podía pronunciar mientras emitía gemidos. -siento hacerte esto Mako- pronuncia tomándolo del cuello. –Tienes que irte –deteniéndolo colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Korra, debemos poner en claro esto, ambos nos amamos no lo puedes negar –tomándola de la cintura fuertemente. Ella posaba su mirada sobre los suyos, reflejando temor por lo que sentía.

-No lo sé, no quiero que esto no vuelva a funcionar…. –desvió la mirada. –Puede funcionar si nos damos la oportunidad –Te robaré está noche –le susurró, acariciando su mandibula bajando poco a poco a su hombro retirando el tirante de su blusa.

Besando cada parte de su cuello con pasión desbordada, llegando poco a poco sobre la cama quitando cada una de sus ropas con delicadeza. Posando sus manos por las partes desnudas de ella, por una lucha por el control. Él se sumergía en el cuello de Korra excitándola cada vez más haciéndola gemir de placer se aferrándose a la espalda del ojidorado.

Él se Apoderó de los senos de korra tomándolos con ambas manos haciéndola enloquecer cada vez más, haciéndola sentir mujer con cada roce que él le daba, sentir su perfecto cuerpo con el suyo era como estar en el cielo.

Para ella no era la excepción, esa maravilla de hombre en su cama, la hacia perder las fuerzas caía rendida ante sus provocaciones y terminaban en eso. –Maldita Perfección –pensaba ella, acariciando sus partes bajas propinándole placer al maestro fuego, Era una Diosa en persona, amaba a su morena.

Entregándose al Goce uno al otro, explorando cada rincón de su boca a más no poder, realmente la necesitaba su cuerpo clamaba por probar el de ella, hacerla solamente suya todas las noches por ella sin pensar hacia todo lo posible por escabullirse por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Me haces tan feliz –le pronuncio en el oído a la ojiazul, entrando finalmente en ella, mientras ahogaba aquellos gritos de pasión que le provocaba él maestro fuego, si tuviera la libertad de gritar, seguramente hubiera despertado a todos en el templo del aire.

Juntos en un Vaivén que daba pasó a la culminación de ambos, cayendo uno sobre el otro con sus cuerpos sudosos. Quedándose el resto de la noche juntos, habiéndose demostrado su amor ante la luz de la Luna.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acelerando un poco más, se detuvo en aquel muelle su única prioridad era llegar con Korra. Tomando aquel bote para cruzar aquellas aguas que lo separaban del templo.

Llegando con desespero, evadiendo la vigilancia del loto blanco, de un salto llego a la ventana de la morena que todas las noches ella la dejaba abierta.

-Korra..-musitó suavemente en aquella habitación, mientras yacía plácidamente dormida, a verla asi se acerco con lentamente, sin poder aguantar las ganas de acariciar su piel. A lo que ella emitió un pequeño gemido abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. Encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba ver, ante la sociedad no eran nada más que Avatar y detective. Pero en las noches eran Korra y Mako. Noches en la cual el se acerca a ella demostrándole el inmenso amor que siente por ella.

-Mako.. Pensé que no vendrías –le dijo abalanzándose sobre el en un abrazo.

-Eso nunca pasará –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuando le aceptaras ante todo el mundo que aún me amas?-le pregunto directamente acariciando su mejilla.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto..-dándose media vuelta. –No podemos vivir así-musitó abrazándola por detrás pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

-No acepto esto Korra, nos amamos y solamente me correspondas ahora, y que en el día parezco invisible, no quieres darte la oportunidad de establecer un noviazgo de nuevo –le dijo exasperado el cejas arqueadas.

-No quiero que lo nuestro no funcione de nuevo –soltándose de su agarre.

-Yo te amo –plantándole un beso apasionado, para luego dejarse llevar por el momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

-Oficial Mako, fue un operativo exitoso, lo felicito –mencionó Beifong al maestro fuego. A lo que el se reverencio en forma de respeto ante su comentario, para retirarse de la plaza central de ciudad república donde observo como los policías metal encerraban a los delincuentes que infringían la ley. Sorprendiéndose por la presencia de la morena en el operativo.

Inmediatamente su mirada se posó en ella, camino hacia su dirección para tratar de hablar con ella.

-HEY! Mako, hiciste un gran trabajo –le grito Bolin aprisionándolo en un abrazo. –Gracias Bo. –soltándose y arreglándose su uniforme.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Caminaba por aquí, me encontré a Korra y la salude –decía sonriendo. Haciendo reaccionar al cejas arqueadas, sacudiendo al ojiverde por los hombros con desesperación –¡Korra! –dejando al pobre maestro tierra en ese lugar sin entender su reacción.

Ella hablaba con Beifong de asuntos relacionados con el operativo cuando el la tomo de la mano y la halo hacia el aprisionando su cintura. –¿Que pasa contigo? –le dijo la morena sin comprender la actitud de Mako.

-Quiero amarte, Te amo y eso nunca cambiará –Besándola sin medida frente a todas las personas que ahí se encontraban. –No podría estar sin ti Chico Listo! –entrelazando sus manos en el cuello del ojidorado.

-Ya no te podré robar en la noche –le susurró al oído sonriendo de medio lado. –Ahora con más razón lo harás –le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Mientras la Prensa les tomaba fotografías a ellos que a los delincuentes, noticia que aglomero a la ciudad completa, dando a conocer que nuevamente La Avatar prosiguió con su relación amorosa con el Detective Mako.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOO**

Bueno esto fue todo queridos lectores! Espero haya sido de su agrado, : ) Pensaba alargarla más, pero me iba a extender demasiado u.u este pequeño aporte en honor al Makorra :D

Desde ya les agradezco que se hayan pasado por este fic, debería ser todo un mes de MAKORRA xD

Yo al igual que todos ustedes soy fiel Makorra 3

Saludos!

Jrosass


End file.
